Who we are
by Gwinnyth
Summary: TRAD¤Qui est vraiment Morgane, accusée d’être une sorcière et une traîtresse? La sœur d’Arthur. Avec l’aide des Chevaliers, elle formera la légende que nous connaissons. TristanOC. ARRETEE PAR L'AUTEUR.
1. We're too young

**Auteur : **Skolir nosu fra Zar'roc ( ancienne IluvSarmatianKnight )

**Traductrice :** Gwinou

**Titre :** Who we are

**Rating : **T

**Couple(s) : **TristanOC

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bienvenue à ceux qui ont décidé de cliquer sur le lien car le résumé les intéressait. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Je suis humble écrivain, je ne vis et ne me nourrisque de vos reviews. J'accepte les reviews anonymes, alors vous n'avez aucune excuse, ne me laissez pas mourir de faim ! Ne pas envoyer de reviews est le plus grand crime que vous pouvez commettre sur Ce fait est seulement secondé par la création de Mary-Sue_s_. Ne nous laissez pas ainsi, nous, pauvres auteurs... Je ne suis pas encore sûre du couple ( Lancelot ou Tristan ? ). D'ailleurs je vous quitte ici et vous laisse lire.

_Bonne lecture ! Et je rectifie les paroles de l'auteur, cette fic sera bien un TristanOC..._

**

* * *

**

**Who we are**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre un:**

**Nous sommes trop jeunes...**

« Morgane, Morgane !»

Morgane dévisagea son petit frère avec un sourire en coin.

«Qu'y a-t-il, Arthur ? demanda-t-elle alors que le jeune garçon stoppait sa course.»

« Ils sont là.»

Morgane se détourna du cheval qu'elle préparait.

« Qui est là, Arthur? demanda-t-elle, replaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.»

Avant qu'Arthur puisse répondre à sa question, il y eut une légère agitation dans la cour de l'écurie. Quatorze chevaux entrèrent par les portes, cinq d'entre eux tenus par des soldats Romains, le reste par des garçons dont l'âge allait de dix à dix-sept ans. Ils étaient Sarmates. Ils étaient leurs frères d'armes.

Morgane essuya ses mains sur sa tunique brunâtre et s'adressa au premier des soldats.

« Bon retour, dit-elle, prenant le rôle d'hôtesse, sa mère étant à une fête religieuse avec son peuple. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé.

- Il s'est déroulé aussi bien que possible, avec ses démons barbares avec nous.»

Le visage de l'adolescent de seize ans demeura impassible, mais ses yeux bleus, semblants de glace, se réduisirent en deux fentes.

Le soldat se racla la gorge avec nervosité.

« Où sont votre mère et le Sire Owain, Dame Morgane?

- Dame Igraine sera absente le reste du mois. Sire Owain l'escorte.»

Le soldat ricana :

« Je me demande ce que votre père savait, de son vivant, des activités de votre mère.»

Morgane croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Activités? Je ne saisis pas vos propos. Mais je ne pense pas que ce que fait Dame Igraine soit vos affaires.

- Bien sûr que non, dame, je ne voulais pas offenser, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

- Et les garçons ?

- Je peux m'occuper de cela, Capitaine. Vous êtes congédié, dit-elle d'une voix de glace.»

Le soldat s'inclina et rappela ses hommes. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Morgane porta son attention sur les garçons qui se tenaient dans la cour. Sept d'entre les neuf l'observaient avec émerveillement. Quant aux deux autres, le premier était assis impassiblement sur son cheval, caressant l'empennage de ses flèches posées sur ses genoux. Il semblait avoir dix-sept ans, ou en tout cas plus vieux que les autres. Ses cheveux noirs étaient reliés en tresses, entourant et cachant sa figure. Il avait deux tatouages sur ses pommettes. L'autre avait des cheveux de jais bouclés et deux yeux noirs. Il semblait également avoir dix-sept ans, et regardait quelque chose que Morgane ne pouvait voir.

« Bienvenue au Mur d'Hadrien, déclara-t-elle. Je suis Morgane Castus. Ma mère est la dame de ce fort, mais elle est en ce moment retenue et ne pourra vous accueillir.»

Tous les garçons la dévisageaient à présent.

« Puis-je avoir vos noms, avant de m'occuper de vos chevaux? Après cela je vous montrerai vos chambres, et nous irons souper.

- Quand allons-nous rencontrer notre commandant ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.»

Morgane soupira et tourna son regard vers son frère. Le jeune adolescent semblait frêle comparé au reste de ses camarades. Il acquiesça en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Morgane se tourna à nouveau vers les arrivants et déclara:

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Arthur Castus. ( Arthur s'avança sur le perron. ) Il vous formera et, éventuellement, prendra votre commandement.

- Il est plus petit que nous, dit une voix.»

Le regard de Morgane glissa jusqu'à la source de la voix, qu'elle nota rauque. C'était un garçon au physique corpulent.

«Oui... Un petit exercice et tu seras de la même taille que lui.»

Cette remarque dessina un sourire sur les lèvres des autres garçons et une grimace sur le visage de la personne réprimandée.

« Quel est ton nom ? demanda Morgane.

- Bors. ( Il indiqua le garçon à ses côtés. ) Voici mon frère Dagonet.»

Elle se retourna et dévisagea un adolescent aux cheveux bruns.

« Galaad.»

Il désigna un jeune enfant qui ne devait pas dépasser les douze ans.

« Voici mon cousin Gauvain.

- Kay, répondit un jeune homme assez plaisant aux cheveux roux.

- Eric, dit un autre, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, qui laissa une impression désagréable à Morgane.

- Perceval, dit un garçon aux cheveux bruns clairs.»

Elle se tourna vers celui qui possédait des tatouages.

Ses yeux perçants se tournèrent vers elle.

« Tristan, mademoiselle. Voici Isolde.»

Il parlait du paquet de plumes qui reposait sur ses genoux.

«Quelque chose ne va pas chez elle?»

Tristan secoua la tête.

« Non.»

Sentant qu'il n'était pas un homme très bavard, Morgane se tourna vers le dernier futur chevalier. Il l'observait avec un sourire arrogant mais attractif. Il ne semblait pas vouloir prononcer un mot. Elle se tourna vers Gauvain.

« Quel est son nom ?»

Le garçon, surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole, répondit rapidement :

«Lancelot… Je pense.»

Elle se tourna vers le concerné.

« Lancelot merci pour ta volonté à mener ton cheval et ceux de tes camarades aux écuries.»

Le sourire arrogant de Lancelot laissa place à une expression impassible lorsqu'elle lui montra le chemin à suivre jusqu'aux écuries. Elle l'entendit murmurer à, lui semblait-il, Arthur:

« Est-elle toujours ainsi?

- Pire, lui répondit Arthur dans un souffle.»

Après avoir montré à Lancelot où tout ce dont il avait besoin était, elle revint dehors, près des garçons.

Quand les chevaux furent rangés, Morgane et Arthur les menèrent à leurs logements. Ces quartiers n'étaient pas vraiment avenants mais rien ne prêtait à la moquerie. Chaque chambre contenait deux lits, ainsi qu'une table entre deux. Aux pieds des lits avaient été posées des malles à vêtements ainsi qu'une place pour leurs armes et armure. Morgane avait ordonné à quelques domestiques d'apporter les affaires des arrivants. Les arrangements étaient les suivants: Bors avec Dagonet, Galaad avec Gauvain, Tristan avec Perceval, Kay avec Eric et Arthur avec Lancelot. Si ce dernier fut surpris de partager sa chambre avec son commandant, il n'en montra aucun signe. Au lieu de cela il suivit Morgane jusqu'au hall.

La chambre d'Arthur et Lancelot était la même que celle des autres. Morgane allait partir lorsque Lancelot dit:

«Où est ta chambre ?»

Morgane se retourna et le dévisagea de l'endroit où elle se tenait, c'est-à-dire près de la porte. Il arborait son fier et séduisant sourire.

« Nulle part où tu sois le bienvenu.»

Sur ce, elle referma la porte avec fracas.

«Tu sais, commença Arthur, elle est ma soeur. Si tu tentes d'approcher son lit, je te tue.»

Lancelot se tourna vers lui.

« N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour connaître de telles choses?

- J'ai bientôt treize ans.

- Tu es plus jeune que le reste d'entre nous, tu sais.»

Arthur acquiesça.

« Je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs, nous sommes tous trop jeunes pour être ici.

- Oui… Je pense que tu as raison, approuva Lancelot. »

_A suivre..._

**.oO°Oo.**

L'auteur ayant un peu fait n'importe quoi avec les âges des personnages ( elle n'a pas fait de folies, promis ), je vou communiquerai tout cela dans le chapitre suivant. En attendant, monsieur Go attend...


	2. Learning your enemy

** Voici l'âge qu'avaient les chevaliersau chapitre un. **

**Gauvain: **12

**Lancelot:** 17

**Tristan:** 17presque 18

**Bors:** 15

**Galaad**: 16

**Dagonet:** 16

**Arthur:** 12 presque 13

**Kay:** 13

**Percival:** 15

**Eric:** 17

**Morgane : **16 presque 17

**Owain:** 43 ( il sera introduit plus tard dans l'histoire ).

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre II :**

**Connaître son ennemi**

C'était une semaine plus tard. Tristan était sur le chemin de l'écurie, où Morgane lui avait dit qu'il pourrait laisser Isolde. La jeune fille romaine avait trouvé une boîte et l'avait remplie de foin. Tristan l'avait posé loin de son cheval pour que celui-ci ne la piétine pas. Il avait trouvé l'oiseau malade, et l'avait rapporté pour le soigner. L'épervier avait récupéré. Tristan ouvrit les larges portes de l'écuries. Il alla jusqu'au box de son cheval, jeta un coup d'œil à Isolde, et commença à parler à son cheval dans son propre langage. La bête remua des oreilles.

«Est-ce ta langue natale ? »

Tristan, ayant entendue entrer Morgane, ne sursauta pas, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

«Cette langue est belle, riche, profonde, et, d'ailleurs, sonne beaucoup mieux que le latin.

- Morgane n'est pas un prénom latin.

- Non, c'est gaélique.»

Tristan se retourna et l'expression de son visage devint interrogative.

«Le langage de ma mère. Le langage de la Bretagne. Tu l'apprendras et t'attacheras vite au latin.

- Est-ce si mal?

- Tristan, c'est terrible, dit Morgane avec un sourire en coin.»

Un fantôme de sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Puis se fana. Son visage redevint à nouveau impassible. Morgane, se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise, s'occupa alors du nettoyage d'une selle.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici si tard?»

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre parler.

«Je viens ici quand je ne peux dormir.»

Le silence s'interposa entre eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise à nouveau.

« Quel âge a ton frère?»

Morgane détourna son regard de la selle qu'elle nettoyait.

« Il aura treize ans le mois prochain.

- Il est jeune.

- S'il te plaît, ne me rappelles pas cela, dit doucement Morgane.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu n'arrives pas à dormir? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

- Je m'inquiète pour vous tous, admit-elle.»

- Ne le sois pas, les Sarmates sont nés sur une selle, prêts à se battre. Et j'ai entendu qu'Arthur vient d'une grande lignée de commandants.

- Et nous le protégerons. »

Morgane se tourna vers un Eric souriant. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du jeune homme qui ne lui plaisait pas. Tristan dut le voir également, car ses yeux se plissèrent.

«Bien sûr que vous le protégerez, dit Morgane en se levant. Je dois partir. Ce fut plaisant de discuter avec toi, Tristan. Bonne nuit, Eric. »

Eric acquiesça et Morgane sortit de l'écurie, consciente d'être sous les regards des deux jeunes hommes. L'un de ces regards était protecteur, mais elle ne pouvait définir l'autre et n'appréciait guère cette constatation.

Le matin suivant, un messager se présenta à la porte du fort de la part de sa mère. Dame Igraine et son escorte seraient bientôt de retour.

Les garçons semblaient nerveux lorsqu'elle les observa. Ils avaient entendu dire que Sire Owain serait leur professeur. Morgane leur désigna un chevalier romain aux traits durs qui semblait avoir été rabattu au niveau du sol. Ce qui leur causa une grande surprise.

La mère de Morgane arriva dans une litière, habillé d'une robe romaine. Morgane attendait près d'Ilène, le premier domestique et gardien des enfants lorsque leur mère était absente. Les chevaliers se tenaient un peu plus loin derrière.

Dagonet avait entouré son petit frère, qui semblait agité, de ses bras. Gauvain était debout, très près de Galaad, si près que le souffle de son aîné se troublait. Kay, Perceval et Eric tentaient d'avoir l'air désinvoltes. Tentaient. Lancelot observait ouvertement la dame et l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Tristan coupait une pomme en morceaux, les mangeant un par un, avec un air très _tristanien_. Arthur restait près de sa sœur.

Dame Igraine sortit de sa litière avec l'aide de l'homme qui était à ses côtés. L'homme était grand et avait de larges épaules. Ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs et ses yeux bleus glace. Il intéressa Tristan, car ses yeux avaient quelque chose de familier, mais le Sarmate n'était pas sûr de se souvenir à qui ils appartenaient.

«Bon retour, Mère, Sire Owain, dit Morgane en inclinant sa tête vers sa mère.

- Pas de pareilles formalités. Qu'Ilène vous a fait faire pendant mon absence?»

Morgane sourit largement et enlaça sa mère. Igraine, en bonne mère qui ne veut pas embarrasser son fils, embrassa formellement Arthur, avec chaleur, sur les deux joues.

Owain regardait derrière la famille les neuf garçons. De l'amusement et de la pitié se peignirent sur son visage.

« Ils sont terrifiés, murmura Morgane une fois que sa mère les ait quittés pour se reposer.

- Tous?

- Eh bien... Peut-être que Tristan ne l'est pas, mais j'ai noté quel'on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de ce qu'il pense.

- Tristan?

- Le gar- excuses-moi – l'homme avec la pomme. Il est devenu adulte il y a deux ans, répondit-elle lorsqu'il la questionna sur son hésitation. Puis-je rester pour ton discours?

- Quel discours, jeune fille?

- Le discours qu'ils attendent tout en s'amusant à nous observer.»

Owain roula des yeux.

«Restes juste hors de mon chemin, dit-il avec une voix railleuse.»

Morgane roula des yeux en retour, puis alla s'asseoir sur le côté. Son amie Vanora observait également la scène.

« Hey, Van, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Morgane, dit-elle sans détourner les yeux des chevaliers. Ils sont très mignons, n'est-ce pas? »

Morgane suivit le regard de la jeune fille.

« Ils ressemblent plus à des enfants effrayés en ce moment, répondit-elle.

- Oh, Morgane, tu es si … pratique.

- Silence, Van, je veux entendre, commença Owain.Chevaliers, je suis le Sire Owain. Ancien chevalier Sarmate et votre commandant et entraîneur jusqu'à ce que je pense qu'Arthur soit prêt à me remplacer et que vous soyez prêts à suivre ses ordres. Votre formation sera rude, et douloureuse. Vous serez entraînés et testés physiquement et moralement. Je ne suis pas un dictateur, vous serez tous traités sur un plan d'égalité. Vous n'aurez pas de traitement spécial si vous êtes le meilleur bretteur, archer ou entraîneur. Vous apprendrez tous comment lire et écrire, si vous ne le savez pas déjà. Vous apprendrez comment parler, lire et écrire Sarmate, Latin et Gaélique.

- Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'apprendre le gaélique, et qu'est-ce que le gaélique? demanda Kay.

- Le gaélique est la langue natale des Bretons. Vos ennemis le parleront.

- Qui sont nos ennemis? demanda Lancelot, parlant pour la première fois du jour.

- Les Pictes ou Guèdes. Ils sont natifs de cette contrée. Ils attaquent les petits avant-postes romains, ainsi que les propriétés romaines.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Gauvain.

- Ils veulent que leur pays leur revienne, dit doucement Morgane.

- Ils détestent Rome, répondit Owain en même temps.

- Morgane est bretonne, cela veut-il dire que nous devons l'éviter? demanda Gauvain.»

A côté de Galaad, Gauvain passait son temps à embêter Morgane avec ses questions. Il aimait assez la jeune fille, car elle lui rappelait sa sœur aînée. Morgane pensait de même.

« Non, vous n'avez pas à la haïr. Nous tuons seulement les Pictes lorsqu'ils nous attaquent. Ils ont tendance à envoyer un petit nombre de leurs soldats au sud du mur d'Hadrien une fois de temps en temps. Ils contrôlent le nord.

- Pourquoi ne pas juste reprendre le contrôle du nord du mur? demanda Eric.

- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de leur nombre et la plupart des territoires nord sont couverts par la forêt. C'est là qu'ils sont le plus puissants. Ils se « _peignent_» eux-mêmes en bleu et cela les confond avec les arbres. Y a-t-il d'autres questions?»

Les garçons secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Bien. J'ai quelques questions pour vous. »

Owain les questionna sur leur âge, leur nom et la tribu dont ils venaient. Ils leur demanda en même temps des nouvelles de leur contrée. Morgane, assise, écoutait les garçons qui parlait à l'adulte avec enthousiasme. Même Lancelot semblait un peu plus à l'aise avec l'homme. Seul Tristan restait sur le côté, observant Owain avec son intimidant et sombre regard. Se demandant pourquoi ses yeux lui semblaient si familiers.

_A suivre..._


	3. First Battle Wounds

**Chapitre III : First battle wounds**

_Premières blessures de guerre._

Les garçons, encore un peu attristés de devoir vivre en Bretagne, semblaient aller mieux. Owain avait gagné leur confiance, comme Morgane l'avait prédit. Owain avait été exact dans ses paroles: il était dur mais juste. Il se focalisait sur les habilités spéciales des garçons. Ils avaient déjà tous appris à se battre, Owain affilait juste leurs qualités. Morgane, lorsqu'elle ne s'occupait pas des plantes médicinales qui permettraient la guérison des futurs chevaliers et qu'elle n'aidait pas sa mère dans le village du fort, les regardait.

Kay et Perceval avaient perfectionné leur technique de combat au poignard, bien que Kay préférait inventer des stratégies. Les chevaliers étaient entrés en conflit: l'équipe de Kay, avec ses tactiques, avait gagné grâce à un éboulement de terrain.

Bors et Dagonet étaient les meilleurs au combat à mains nues. Bors avait un bon coup de poing, et avait plus d'une fois envoyé Lancelot dans les airs.

Gauvain, quoique petit et jeune, maniait sa hache tel un vétéran. Galaad était un malicieux bretteur. Lancelot était très impressionnant, Morgane dut l'admettre. Il maniait deux lames à la fois, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile.

Tristan et Eric étaient deux archers extraordinaires. Eric donnait encore à Morgane des frissons, mais elle était impressionnée. Le fait que Tristan soit très observateur et silencieux faisait de lui un éclaireur parfait. Déjà Owain l'envoyait très souvent hors du fort.

Arthur était lui aussi un impressionnant escrimeur.

Les garçons faisaient de merveilleux progrès, et Morgane commença à se sentir mieux. Elle était encore inquiète à propos d'eux, elle s'inquiétait même pour Lancelot, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé ses avances. Mais en vérité, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose.

C'était un jour d'automne assez frais, quelques mois après l'arrivée des garçons. Le peu d'arbres qui entouraient le fort tournaient au brun. Morgane s'était vêtu de sa tenue de travail, tout comme sa mère. Elles travaillaient dns le petit jardin d'Igraine.

« Comment se portent les jeunes chevaliers, Fay ? »

Fay était le surnom de Morgane, car sa mère se plaisait à la comparer aux fées des folklores.

« Bien, je suppose. Je pense que Van apprécie Bors et que celui-ci l'aime en retour. Ils respectent à présent Arthur bien qu'il soit jeune. Je crois qu'ils respectent ses principes et sa nature farouche.

- Tu peux remercier Pelagius pour ces morales, ton père n'était pas comme cela. Uter était un homme fier. »

Morgane acquiesça.

« Je me souviens un peu de lui.

- Tu avais seulement cinq ans lorsqu'il a été assassiné, dit Igraine.»

Avant que Morgane ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un cri strident retentit. Morgane se retourna pour fixer l'épervier, qui s'était perché sur un rocher.

« Bonjour Isolde, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle tout en caressant la tête de l'oiseau.»

Igraine les observait avec un sourire.

« Où est Tristan?»

L'oiseau tourna sa tête. Morgane suivit le regard du faucon et vit Tristan, qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Il serrait la main d'Arthur. Morgane put voir que le tissu qui bandait cette main se tachait de sang.

« Oh mon dieu, murmura Morgane en s'approchant d'eux. »

Igraine eut le souffle coupé, mais Tristan la rassura; ce n'était qu'une coupure superficielle. Après avoir examiné cette blessure, Morgane confirma les paroles de Tristan. La plaie n'était pas aussi sérieuse qu'elle en avait l'air, mais pouvait s'aggraver si on e s'en occupait pas immédiatement.

« Allez, Arthur, dit Morgane en le menant jusqu'à la maison. »

Morgane se tourna alors vers Tristan.

« Merci, Tristan .»

Le jeune homme acquiesça juste d'un signe de tête et siffla Isolde. Le faucon quitta son perchoir pour l'épaule de son maître. Igraine suivit ses enfants dans leur demeure et jeta:

« Il n'est pas un homme bavard.

- Si, il l'est, dit Morgane en entrant dans la pièce où ils gardaient leur médicaments et en obligeant Arthur à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, lorsqu'il parle à son cheval ou à Isolde.»

Elle commença à fureter entre les jarres.

« Ou toi, dit Arthur. »

Morgane roula des yeux lorsque sa mère haussa un sourcil. Igraine secoua la tête et quitta la pièce en souriant.

« Ce n'était qu'une fois. D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu savoir que je lui ai parlé ? »

Elle commença à frictionner sa main avec un onguent.

« Eric l'a embêté à ce propos, siffla Arthur entre ses dents, avec un air douloureux. »

Morgane entoura sa main d'un bandage.

« Les garçons, rien que des fauteurs de trouble, murmura-t-elle.

- Il a dit plusieurs choses à ton propos alors qu'il n'aurait pas du, et Bors l'a remis à sa place, continua Arthur.

- Quelle sorte de choses? demanda Morgane. »

Arthur évita son regard.

« Des choses qu'on ne doit pas dire à une femme. »

Le regard bleuté de Morgane se durcit.

« Je vois. »

« Donc, Bors l'a remis à sa place. Lancelot l'a menacé d'utiliser son épée s'il disait autre chose sur toi de ce genre. Les autres l'ont juste entouré, et l'ont regardé avec fureur. Et je l'ai frappé à la tête. »

L'allusion à son orgueil puéril était évident dans sa voix lorsqu'il décrivit la punition d'Eric. Morgane sourit.

« C'était sa grosse tête, Fay.

- Arthur! dit Morgane avant d'éclater de rire. »

Arthur eut un sourire. (** NdT** : Oo, cherchez pas à comprendre )

**.oOo.**

Tristan était sur le terrain d'entraînement. Isolde était assise sur une bûche lorsqu'elle prit soudain son envol. Tristan se retourna pour voir Arthur arriver. C'était le jour de repos pour les garçons, mais Tristan, qui était quelque peu solitaire, ne rejoignait jamais ses camarades à la taverne.

« Bonjour, dit Arthur d'un air joyeux. »

Sa voix était rauque. Bien sûr, sa voix s'était brisée. Tristan réfléchissait. ( **NdT**: hum, ai pas trop compris l'auteur… Ce ne sont plus les Romains, mais les Anglais qui sont fous. Vais me suicider...)

Tristan acquiesça et tira une autre flèche. Chlack! En plein dans le mille.

Tristan se tourna et observa le garçon, qui le fixait silencieusement.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la taverne, avec les autres ? demanda-t-il en tirant une nouvelle flèche.

- Eh bien, la dernière fois que j'ai bu – enfin, essayé -, Morgane m'a traîné dehors par les oreilles. »

Son visage vira au rouge lorsque Tristan se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent.

« Je peux imaginer la situation. »

Chlack ! Encore une fois, en plein dans le mille.

« Tu es bon au tir à l'arc, commenta Arthur.

- Des années de pratique, répondit finalement Tristan en reposant son arc. »

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Arthur?

- Nous pouvons nous essayer au combat.

- Nous pourrions, dit Tristan. »

Tout en parlant il marcha jusqu'à ses armes et prit son étrange lame recourbée.

« C'est une drôle d'épée, annota Arthur. »

Tristan acquiesça.

« Mon père a fait quelques voyages, après qu'il ait fini son service, et avant de retourner en Sarmate. Il disait l'avoir trouvé à l'Est. ( **NdA**: corrigez-moi si je suis dans le faux. Chine? Japon? ) Il me l'a donné avant de nous quitter. »

Arthur acquiesça et dégaina sa propre épée. Ils commencèrent à se battre, doucement au début, Tristan corrigeant Arthur. Le garçon buvait littéralement les conseils de Tristan. Après un long moment ils commencèrent un véritable combat. Tristan était impressionné par la ténacité et la façon de combattre d'Arthur, jusqu'à ce que la lame de Tristan dérape sur la coupure que le garçon avait déjà. Heureusement, Tristan n'avait pas mis toute sa puissance dans son coup, et la blessure n'était pas grave, bien que le sang coulait à flots. Tristan arracha rapidement un bout de sa tunique et banda la main d'Arthur.

« Regarde ça, ma première blessure de guerre. »

La plaisanterie était faible. Tristan, percevant la grande douleur du garçon, lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Viens, Morgane remédiera à cela. »

Isolde volant devant eux, Tristan mena Arthur à sa sœur. Quand Tristan vit la mère et la fille pliées sous le poids du travail, il se sentit gêné de devoir les déranger. Isolde s'occupa de ce problème. Tristan observa, impressionné, comment Morgane caressait ses plumes. Elle se tourna alors vers eux et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens.

_Elle pourrait être Sarmate avec ces yeux si bleus._ Tristan pensa distraitement que quelque chose le frappait. Après avoir laissé Arthur entre de mains sûres, il siffla Isolde et partit pour réaliser son enquête.

_A suivre..._


	4. Discovery

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 4: Discovery**

**.oO°Oo.**

Lancelot était bougon. Ce jour-ci ne s'était pas bien déroulé.

Tout d'abord il y avait eu un incident dans les dortoirs incluant Gauvain, Bors, du miel et quelques oreillers. Ensuite, après qu'il se soit lavé, l'anicroche sur le terrain d'entraînement inclua Tristan. Leur éclaireur semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs, au lieu de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Cela se finit avec une entaille sur le bras de Lancelot et Morgane dut le recoudre. Ceci ne fut pas amusant. La jeune femme semblait grincheuse et ne fut pas très tendre avec lui. Il s'en fut de là aussi rapidement que l'une des flèches de Tristan. A présent il était couché dans son lit. Morgane lui avait dit qu'il devrait y rester au moins une semaine avant qu'il puisse même penser tenir une arme. _Stupide Morgane, stupide Tristan, stupides Romains qui m'ont arraché à ma maison. _Ses pensées étaient puériles.

Ses injustes pensées furent interrompues par Arthur qui entrait. Le jeune commandant était suivi de Morgane qui portait un sac. Lancelot gémit et cacha son visage derrière son oreiller.

«Hey, Lance, dit Arthur. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme cela? dit-il d'une voix feutrée.»

Arthur sourit.

«C'est plus facile à dire.»

Lancelot prit brusquement son oreiller et le lui lança à la figure. Morgane sourit à leurs gamineries avant de dire:

«Viens, _Lance_, je dois changer tes bandages.»

Lancelot la regarda furieusement avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir.

« Tu veux juste me voir sans ma chemise, répliqua-t-il en se déshabillant.

Morgane s'assit à côté de lui.

« Bien sûr, dit-elle sarcastiquement, c'est pourquoi je fais cela.»

Cette remarque fit naître un rictus sur les lèvres de Lancelot et un roulement d'yeux chez Arthur. Morgane défit le bandage.

«Cela pourrait devenir mauvais, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle nettoyait autour des fils. Qui t'a encore fait ça?

- Tristan, grommela Lancelot. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas alerte, et j'ai essayé de le blesser. Je m'en suis tiré avec ça.»

Morgane sourit et continua son travail. Il y eut quelques coups frappés à la porte. Le trio se retourna et vit Owain.

«Comment vas-tu Lancelot? demanda-t-il en entrant complètement dans la pièce.»

Lancelot bredouilla quelque chose alors que Morgane se levait. Elle lui jeta sa chemise.

« Maintenant, commença-t-elle, tu as à ménager ton bras pendant au moins deux semaines. Cela signifie: pas d'entraînement. Si je te vois proche d'une arme, je te traîne jusqu'ici et t'attache à ton lit. Ai-je été assez claire?»

Lancelot sembla vouloir dire quelque chose d'assez arrogant et suggestif, mais un regard d'Owain le réduit au silence si bien qu'à la place il répondit:

«Oui, mère.

- J'espère que tu iras mieux_, Lance_.»

Et elle sortit avec ceci de la chambre.

«Tu la laisses t'appeler Lance? demanda Owain.

- Non, dit-il simplement.»

Owain rit et mit dans les mains de Lancelot la pile de rouleaux de parchemins qu'il portait.

«Tu es au lit pour deux semaines. J'espère que tu en profiteras pour perfectionner ton latin.»

Lancelot jeta un regard dédaigneux aux rouleaux.

«Pourquoi suis-je obligé d'apprendre le fichu langage des fichus romains? Il est grossier.

- Lancelot, ne veux-tu pas savoir ce que les autres soldats disent à ton propos?

- Non. »

Owain roula des yeux.

«Tant pis.»

Après ceci, le maître d'armes les quitta pour rejoindre les autres futurs chevaliers.

Lancelot croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dénudée et fixa le plafond. Après quelques minutes, il tourna la tête pour observer Arthur.

«M'attacherai-t-elle vraiment au lit ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.»

Lancelot offrit au plafond un regard mortel. Arthur sourit.

«Oh, allez, je suis sûr que tu voudrais qu'elle le fasse.»

Lancelot tourna à nouveau sa tête bouclée pour dévisager Arthur. Avant que le garçon puisse faire un mouvement, Lancelot, en usant évidemment de son bras valide, lui lança son oreiller.

«Tais-toi, gamin.»

Il grognait, mais son sourire démentait ses paroles. Arthur s'assit à côté de Lancelot, sur le lit.

«Bon… Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer l'étude de ces rouleaux.»

Lancelot râla.

«Sommes-nous obligés ?

- Il vaut mieux le faire maintenant, car j'ai du temps pour t'aider.»

Lancelot ne fit qu'acquiescer.

«Bien, maintenant conjugue le verbe aimer.»

Lancelot roula des yeux.

«Amo, Amas Amom, amamus amatis amant. » ( **NdA** : pas sûre que cela soit bon. )

Pendant ce temps, Morgane marchait le hall, suivant de l'oreille quelques voix. Ces dernières venaient du bureau d'Owain. Elle fut surprise de voir Tristan, son oreille contre la porte.

«Que...»

Elle fut coupée par Tristan qui couvrit sa bouche de sa main et qui l'attira vers lui.

« Chut, murmura-t-il à son oreille, écoute.»

Morgane colla son oreilla à la porte. Elle pouvait facilement entendre les voix de sa mère et d'Owain.

«Pourquoi pas, Igraine ? demanda Owain.

- Parce qu'elle ne doit pas.

- Les Pictes deviennent de plus en plus audacieux. Elle a besoin d'apprendre à se protéger.

- Morgane est une guérisseuse, comme chacun des membres de ma famille.»

Morgane réprima une exclamation. Ils parlaient d'elle.

« Même tes guérisseurs savent comment se défendre. Elle n'est pas Romaine, Igraine.

- Elle ne sait pas cela! s'égosilla sa mère.»

Morgane se tourna vers Tristan…

« Que…»

…mais il l'empêcha à nouveau de parler.

«Elle pense qu'elle est une Castus et cela doit rester comme cela.

- Igraine… Elle n'a pas à savoir. Je veux juste garder ma fille sauve.»

La voix d'Igraine se fit plus calme.

« Je sais, mais elle ne peut car les gens croient qu'elle est romaine et les femmes romaines ne se battent pas.»

Ils entendirent le bruit des pas d'Owain.

« Bien, Igraine. J'obéirai. Mais si quoi que ce soit arrive dans ce fort qui requiert qu'elle se batte je lui enseignerai.

- Bien.»

La main de Tristan couvrit la bouche de Morgane, et il l'entraîna dans un coin. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de couvrir sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler car elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. L'éclaireur la mena jusque dans une salle vide et ferma la porte.

« Morgane... Ca va ? »

Morgane cilla.

«Ca va, dit-elle très calmement, ça va, répéta-t-elle lourdement. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien! Je viens juste de découvrir que mon père n'est pas mon père et qu'Owain, entre autre, est mon père.

- Oui, dit doucement Tristan, juste comme je le suspectais.

- Tu t'en doutais ! »

Tristan acquiesça.

«Vous avez la même couleur d'yeux.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu peux dire? _Vous avez la même couleur d'yeux._ Pourquoi, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entendre? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu arrêtes de parler. Je ne voulais pas être attrapé.

- Que faisais-tu ici?

- J'écoutais pour découvrir ce que nous venons d'apprendre.» ( **NdT**: tcheu la phrase mdrrr )

Les yeux de Morgane tournèrent en un feu glacial.

«Et, dis-moi, qu'allais-tu faire après l'avoir découvert? Allais-tu m'en parler?»

Tristan ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Tu n'allais pas m'en parler, n'est-ce pas?

- Je savais que si je t'en parlais tu allais haïr ta mère, et haïr Owain. Tu allais me haïr moi aussi, pour avoir détruit le monde imaginaire que ta mère avait créé, dit-il doucement.»

Les yeux de Morgane se remplirent de larmes.

«Tu allais garder pour toi quelque chose d'aussi important pour moi ?

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça, Morgane.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait écouter ? Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de savoir?»

Tristan ne répondit pas. Morgane émit un sanglot, avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce. Tristan continua d'observer la plaine à travers la fenêtre.


	5. Distraction

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 5 : Distraction**

**.oO°Oo.**

_Stupide, stupide, stupide, _pensa-t-il alors qu'il allait à la taverne. Pourquoi lui ?Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder qui que ce soit, maîtresse, ami ou autre?

Avec un grognement, il se précipita vers le siège le plus proche. Bors, qui était assis un peu plus loin, vint et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Bors tout en buvant une rasade de sa bière.

- Rien ne va pas, dit Tristan.

- Je ne suis pas né hier.

- Tu as quatorze ans, tu ne devrais même pas être ici, dit sèchement Tristan.»

Bors sourit et tourna son regard vers le bar. Tristan suivit son regard et le vit observer une jeune femme aux cheveux de feu.

«Ah, fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda Bors en se tournant vers lui.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller parler à Lancelot.

- Tu penses ?

- Si tu veux des conseils pour ce genre de choses, je ne suis pas ton homme. J'ai déjà du mal à entretenir des relations normales avec mes amies…»

Bors sourit.

«Morgane et toi vous êtes disputés ?»

Le regard furieux de Tristan et son silence dirent au garçon que sa chance s'était évaporée. Tristan avait assez parlé. Bors avala rapidement le reste de sa boisson et quitta la taverne. Tristan soupira et appela une serveuse qui l'observait depuis son arrivée.

«Je prendrai une bière, dit-il.»

La belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs acquiesça et partit. Elle revint et posa la chope devant lui.

«Autre chose? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire séduisant alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement vers lui.»

Il haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Chez lui, un bon nombre de demoiselles avaient essayées de se retrouver dans son lit. Il en avait pris une ou deux, mais n'avait jamais recherché à les revoir ensuite.

«Peut-être plus tard, répondit-il avec un sourire.»

Ce sourire n'était pas aussi séduisant que celui de Lancelot mais faisait son effet.

«Mon nom est Ally.»

Tristan acquiesça sans lui donner son nom. Elle devait sûrement le connaître.

«Je finis de travailler à six heures, continua-t-elle.»

Tristan acquiesça une nouvelle fois et Ally partit, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Tristan la rejoignit cette nuit-là. Il ne fut pas tendre. Elle cria de douleur plus d'une fois, mais il s'en ficha complètement. Elle n'était rien pour lui, rien de plus qu'un moyen d'oublier ses problèmes: sa venue en Bretagne, la découverte du plus grand secret de son maître d'armes et de la dame du fort, sa dispute avec Morgane, tout cela. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle l'observa de ses grands yeux bruns où se mêlaient peur et désir. Il se retira d'elle, s'habilla et quitta sa chambre en quête de paix et de silence.

Mais apparemment paix et silence n'était pas au menu pour Tristan, car lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre il découvrit qu'Eric y était déjà. Habituellement le jeune homme passait ses nuits avec une serveuse du nom de Gwyn.

Eric lisait un de ses parchemins latins.

«Tu es revenu vite, commenta Tristan alors qu'il enlevait sa tunique et s'allongeait sur le lit.»

Eric grommela quelque chose entre ses dents.

«Quoi ?

- Elle est enceinte et refuse de se débarasser de l'enfant, grommela-t-il.

- Bien, ce n'est pas juste de prendre une vie avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée.»

Eric tourna son regard vers lui.

«Oui mais je ne veux plus la voir, elle ou le bâtard qu'elle porte.

- Ton choix. »

Avec ceci il se détourna d'Eric et tenta de dormir. Il y réussit finalement et tomba dans un sommeil agité.


	6. Pain

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 6 : Pain**

**.oO°Oo. **

Gauvain gardait le silence alors qu'il observait ses compagnons discuter entre eux.

Tous les chevaliers étaient devenus ses frères, et ils n'étaient là que depuis deux mois. Il avait eu un grand frère, mais il était mort une semaine avant que les Romains ne le choisissent. Il était tombé de son cheval. Gauvain avait du prendre sa place.

Eric était, heureusement, absent. Son humeur avait été terriblement affectée par le fait que sa _maîtresse_ garde son enfant. Tristan était lui aussi absent, mais ce n'était pas surprenant, car il aimait beaucoup la solitude. Lancelot aurait du être absent, mais il ne l'était pas. Le jeune homme avait une serveuse sur ses genoux et était occupé à couvrir son cou de baisers. Pour dire la vérité, ce genre de choses révulsait Gauvain. Il pensait que le nom de la serveuse était Tynan, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Au lieu de se focaliser sur l'excité Lancelot, il commença à réfléchir sur ce qui se passerait si Morgane l'attrapait. Gauvain, pas Lancelot. Il était trop jeune pour aller à la taverne. Le jour d'avant, Bors était revenu saoul. Morgane avait été furieuse, particulièrement après qu'il ait commencé à bavarder à propos de Tristan et d'une dispute. Elle était déjà inhabituellement grincheuse avant que Bors n'arrive. Elle pleurait lorsque Gauvain l'avait trouvé dans l'écurie. Elle avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi. Elle avait interdit à quiconque n'ayant passeize ans d'aller à la taverne, sous peine d'avoir très, trèsmal. _Les femmes..._ Il fut interrompu par un gloussement et se retourna pour voir les mains de Lancelot là où elles ne devaient pas être._Beurk_, pensa-t-il.

Gauvain se leva et quitta la taverne, et se heurta à Morgane.

« Que faisais-tu dedans ? demanda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

- Je ne buvais pas, Morgane. Je voulais juste rester avec Galaad. »

Le regard de Morgane s'adoucit.

« Pourquoi pars-tu ? »

Gauvain sourit. Là était le moment parfait pour rendre la monnaie de la pièce à Lancelot qui lui avait vidé son pot de chambre sur la tête. C'était vraiment grossier.

« Lancelot est en train de faire des choses très indécentes avec une femme.

- Il quoi? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Peut-être devrais-je lui couper son bras, grommela-t-elle. Non, je vais lui couper quelque chose qui se trouve un peu plus bas… »

Avec un petit ricanement elle entra dans la taverne.

Tynan, qui avait été informée par un Bors saoul ( oui il l'était encore ), tira Lancelot de sa mauvaise situation en le sommant de retourner dans son lit, et partit vite de ses genoux. Lancelot se leva rapidement.

« J'allais juste mettre les jeunes garçons dehors, dit-il avec hâte.

- Uh huh. Retournes dans ta chambre. »

Lancelot acquiesça, tandis que ses amis riaient.Il se précipita dehors.

Tout à coup Tristan apparut de nulle part et frôla Morgane. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de douleur, mais personne ne le remarqua, excepté Gauvain et Tristan. L'éclaireur, l'ignorant, commanda une bière à Ally. La serveuse l'observa avec appétit. Morgane tourna les talons et partit avec empressement, Gauvain derrière elle.

« Morgane, l'appela-t-il, Morgane ! »

Elle se retourna vivement.

« Oui? dit-elle sèchement. »

Gauvain recula de quelques pas.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit-elle en repartant. »

Gauvain soupira et la laissa seule. Morgane ne nota pas où elle allait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte Dagonet. Elle tomba avec un «ouf».

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant sa large main. »

Elle observa ce géant puis acquiesça en prenant sa main.

« C'est ma faute. J'aurais du regarder où j'allais.

- Tu sembles avoir matière à réfléchir. »

Morgane lui offrit un petit sourire.

« J'irai mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas, Morgane, tu es forte.

- Merci, Dag. »

Elle se retourna et entra dans ses appartements.

* * *

Eric l'observait dans les ténèbres. Il la suivait depuis sa sortie de la taverne et avait planifié de la saigner lorsqu'elle aurait atteint les écuries. Le balourd, Dagonet, avait contrarié ses plans. Il convoitait cette femme depuis son arrivée au fort. Elle était une véritable beauté. Son visage, ses traits étaient parfaits et elle était de ses ennemis. Bretonne et Romaine. Elle paierait pour ce que son peuple avait fait à sa famille, elle paierait de son corps, qu'elle soit consentante ou non. Un méchant sourire lui vint. _Bientôt,_ se promit-il, _très bientôt._

* * *

Tristan regardait Eric marcher à pas de loup dans les ténèbres depuis qu'il avait quitté sa tablé pour suivre Morgane. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme, et c'était judicieux de sa part de garder un oeil sur lui et sur Morgane. Même si elle ne voulait plus le voir. En son for intérieur, Tristan savait qu'il lui devait des excuses, mais une simple chose le retenait. Sa fierté. Elle avait toujours été trop forte, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser derrière lui pour dire ces quelques mots. Il se leva silencieusement sans finir sa boisson et suivit Eric. Il observa l'échange entre Morgane et Gauvain, puis entre Morgane et Dagonet. Il soupira de soulagement en la voyant rentrer dans le fort. Après s'être assuré qu'Eric était parti, il revint à sa boisson. 


	7. Attack

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 7 : Attaque**

**.oO°Oo.**

Elle était assise dans le noir, silencieuse, au beau milieu de l'écurie, sanglotant.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'elle c'était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas crié lorsqu'elle avait du consoler Arthur et Gauvain, qui avait commis leurs premiers crimes. Elle n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'elle avait entendu les cris de son frère. Elle était en colère contre elle-même : elle avait crié des choses qu'elle savait ne pas être la vérité. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'aller voir sa mère pour connaître la vérité ? Pourquoi ? Elle l'avait traité de putain, parmi d'autres choses, et le regard de sa mère n'avait pas déchiré son coeur comme il le faisait à présent. Mais à présent, c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser auprès des morts.

La nuit pendant laquelle cela s'était passé avait été claire et chaleureuse. La parfaite nuit d'été.

Les jeunes chevaliers se distrayaient en jouant. Tous sauf Eric et Tristan. Eric était dehors avec sa nouvelle petite amie et Tristan…Eh bien, Tristan était Tristan. Tout le monde riait. Personne ne suspectait les Pictes d'attaquer. Mais ils avaient attaqué. Hurlements et cris de guerre avaient empli l'air et Morgane fut obliger de faire couler le sang. Les chevaliers sarmates, quant à eux, étaient tenaces, ils frappaient Picte après Picte. Arthur, Bors et Gauvain étaient restés derrière eux. Arthur courut pour les trouver, elle et sa mère. Mais il ne retrouva que Morgane, qui s'enfuyait.

« Trouve Mère. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et courut dehors. Elle espérait rassembler le plus d'enfants qu'elle pourrait. Mais sa chance l'amena à percuter un Picte. Le choc de la collision la fit chanceler. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage peinturluré de bleu de l'homme. Il leva son épée pour frapper. Morgane avait fermé les yeux, appréhendant la douleur. Elle n'était pas venue : à la place elle entendit le son des métaux qui s'entrechoquent. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'épée du Picte coincée entre deux autres.

« Dégage d'ici, grogna Lancelot. »

Morgane se dépêcha de déguerpir et vit Lancelot frapper l'homme à la poitrine. Morgane se retourna et le vit en poignarder un autre. Pensant à juste titre qu'il n'était pas bon de rester là, elle se remit à courir. D'autres cris emplirent l'air alors que les cabanes s'embrasaient. Les chevaux hennissaient avec terreur et les hommes hurlaient de douleur. Indécise, elle courut dans l'étable et commença à relâcher les chevaux. Jols lui hurla de partir et de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sauve.

Morgane obéit et monta sur la colline. Elle ne vit pas le vieil homme qui s'y tenait. Elle faillit se cogner contre lui, et eut le souffle coupé en découvrant son visage peint en bleu. Il l'observa de ses yeux noirs empreints de sagesse. Elle savait qui il était, Owain lui avait assez souvent décrit. C'était Merlin, le chef des Pictes.

« Morgane, fille de deux contrées. Ma fille m'a parlé de toi.

- Je... Je ne crois pas connaître votre fille, murmura-t-elle. »

Merlin rit doucement.

« Oh, mais bien sûr que tu la connais, ma chère. Elle est la femme qui t'a donné la vie. »

Les yeux de Morgane se dilatèrent plus encore, si c'était possible, et elle dit :

« Que... Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne m'a jamais dite. »

Elle dit cette dernière phrase plus doucement encore. D'autres hurlements leur vinrent du village.

« Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqué ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Je me bats pour libérer mon pays des Romains. Ce fort est empli de guerriers.

- Aucun d'eux n'est Romain, protesta Morgane.

- Je sais, mais tes Sarmates sont un danger pour moi. »

Avant que Morgane puisse répondre un sifflement retentit. Une flèche passa près de l'épaule de Morgane et atteignit Merlin à la jambe. Le vieil homme grogna de douleur et tomba à genoux. Morgane se retourna brusquement pour voir Tristan, à cheval sur son étalon blanc, s'approchant, son épée à la main. Merlin leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux. Le Sarmate mit pied à terre et les rejoignit.

Morgan reprit enfin le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Tristan, non, dit-elle vivement. Non... S'il te plait. »

Merlin avait de la peine à respirer alors qu'il observait sa petite-fille. Tristan tourna vers elle son froid et féroce regard. Effrayée elle recula. Le regard de Tristan s'adoucit quelque peu.

« Il a dirigé cette attaque, contre_ ton_ foyer, dit-il.

- S'il te plait, non. »

Tristan tourna son regard glacé vers Merlin. Quelques Pictes bandèrent leurs arcs, prêts à frapper Tristan. Ses yeux allèrent rapidement des uns aux autres.

« Attends. »

Merlin leva la main en direction de ses hommes. Tristan se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Emmène-la, grommela Merlin. Emmène-la et protège-la. »

Tristan acquiesça d'un signe de tête et saisit le bras de Morgane avant de l'emmener vers le cheval. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et monta derrière elle.

« Mon garçon, dit Merlin. Si quelque mal lui arrive sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, je m'occuperai personnellement de ta mort, et elle sera très douloureuse. »

Tristan acquiesça et envoya son cheval au galop jusqu'au village à presque calme. Personne ne parla pendant leur chevauchée, Morgane s'aggripa à lui pour ne pas tomber. Tristan la quitta aux écuries et elle courut jusqu'à sa maison. Ce qu'elle y trouva la choqua profondément. Sa maison n'était plus qu'une pile de cendres. Arthur était à genoux, tenant l'épée de son père, pleurant.

« Arthur, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Arthur, que s'est-il passé ? Où est Mère ? »

Arthur pointa juste du doigt la maison calcinée.

Ses pensées de la nuit dernière amenèrent des larmes à ses yeux et elle pleura amèrement.

« Morgane ? dit une voix avec un accent prononcé. »

Elle sentit un corps chaud s'asseoir en face d'elle. Oubliant leur dispute elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il se raidit avant de l'entourer de ses bras. En essayent de la consoler il parla dans son propre langage.

« Je suis désolée, gémit-t-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir accusée de vouloir me blesser. Je -

- Chut, c'est bon. C'est bon.

- Je ne me suis jamais excusée auprès d'elle. J'ai dit de si horribles choses. Mais je ne les pensais pas, Tristan. Je ne les pensais pas. »

Elle sanglota pendant un long moment, et la tunique de Tristan fut complètement trempée. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas – que pouvait-il dire ? – et la laissa pleurer.


	8. Fight

**Chapitre 8 : fight**

Le fort n'était plus le même depuis l'attaque. Les soldats, ainsi que les chevaliers, étaient à bout de nerfs et las. Les bâtiments avaient été renforcés et un nouvel architecte avait été mandé. Morgane n'avait pas pu prendre la place de sa mère. Celle qui allait la remplacer se nommait Cecilia Aries. Elle viendrait de Rome avec son mari Justus et ses enfants. L'arrivée de cette famille était pévue pour la fin de l'été. Les amener sains et saufs au Mur d'Hadrien serait la première mission des garçons sarmates.

Owain avait décidé qu'il serait mieux pour Arthur que Morgane réside près de lui. Une chambre près de la sienne lui fut donc attribuée. Toutes ses affaires avaient été détruites pendant l'incendie. Tout ce qu'elle possédait était la robe qu'elle portait alors.

Arthur se surpassa pendant les entraînements. Il se battait et pratiquait deux fois plus que les autres. Lorsque Lancelot lui demanda pourquoi il répondit avec détermination :

« Je serai ainsi capable de tuer les bâtards qui ont assassiné ma mère. »

Son expression haineuse était si prenante que Lancelot alla consulter Morgane, inquiet.

Elle lui expliqua que, s'il était en bonne santé, et s'il gardait le souvenir de sa mère, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. La vie reprit donc son cours.Morgane s'occupa de plus en plus à la taverne, aidant Vanora et sa mèreIl y eut quelques altercations à son propos entre Lancelot, Kay des soldats romains. Morgane était honorée qu'ils veuillent la protéger, mais tenta tout de même de les dissuader.

Un jour, près d'un mois avant que les chevaliers durent retrouver la famille Aries, Morgane fut réveillée par des coups frappés contre sa porte. Elle l'ignora et tourna sur elle-même. Elle était prête à se rendormir lorsque quelqu'un la poussa. Elle se retourna et jeta un regard noir à la silhouette qui se tenait près de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas crié et tu vas devoir expliquer à Owain ce que tu fais dans ma chambre.

- Lève-toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'apprendre à te battre, maintenant habille-toi.

- Est-ce un rêve ?

- Non. T'attendais-tu à rêver de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu parles comme Lancelot. Maintenant sors, je dors.

- Debout.

- Tristan - »

Il partit avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Morgane songea à retourner dans son lit, mais la lueur déterminée dans les yeux de son ami le lui déconseillait.

Grognant contre elle-même, elle se vêtit de la tunique et des bas que Gauvain lui avait offert.

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Tristan, adossé confortablement contre le mur.

« Prête ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

- Nous allons partir, déclara simplement Tristan.

- Donc ?

- Nous serons absents un mois et demi, et tout peut arriver. »

Morgane inclina la tête.

« Oh, dit-elle simplement. »

Le couple sortit dans l'air frais du matin.Morgane frissonnaquelque peu,le terrainsemblait inquiétante dans l'obscurité. La courd'entraînementétait recouverte d'une voûte sur lecôté le plus éloigné de la courL'abri, rempli d'armes d'entraînement et d'équipements, dominait le côté gauche, tandis que les étables prenaient une grande partie de l'espace de droite. Le terrain en lui-même était au milieu. Le sol était graveleux, et crissait sous ses pieds bottés. Tristan l'emmena jusqu'à un arbre qui était au bout de la cour. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir, et s'exécuta à son tour.

« Il faut que tu clarifies tes pensées, dit-il à voix basse.

- Je croyais que tu devais m'apprendre à me battre.

- C'est ce que je fais. Un bon guerrier doit avoir l'esprit clair et ne doit s'occuper que de ses ennemis. Tu ne peux pas laisser le soin à tes alliés de regarder derrière toi. A présent je suis ton opposant, concentre-toi sur moi. »

Après ceci, Tristan se redressa et commença à tourner autour de Morgane. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Elle devint très sensible aux bruits provenant du village. Elle entendait les villageois partir au travail, les vaches meugler, les soldats faire leur ronde. Elle était également sensible au bruit des pas de Tristan sur les graviers. L'exercice qu'il lui avat demandé de faire lui était très difficile. Elle était constamment distraite.

Soudainement elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta. Elle regarda Tristan d'un air penaud.

« Essaye encore. »

Ils continuèrent l'heure suivante. Finalement Tristan la quitta pour attirer son attention sur un fermier laboureur, pendant qu'il allait trouver des armes. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un test, il marchait silencieusement jusqu'à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsque la main du jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques pouces d'elle.

« C'est mieux, mais tu es encore morte. »

Morgane roula des yeux et se releva.

Tristan la ramena au milieu du terrain d'entraînement et lui donna une lame en acier. Elle faillit tomber tellement l'arme était lourde.

« Maintenant, déclara Tristan en prenant à son tour une épée, tu places tes pieds comme ça, et tes bras ainsi. »

Les heures suivantes furent chargées : Morgane eut du mal à maintenir sa lame en place. Il vint à chaque fois, lentement, replacer ses bras et ses pieds.

Alors qu'il était presque dix heures, Tristan s'interrompit.

« Allons manger quelque chose, dit-il. »

Elle l'aida à ranger les armes et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la taverne.

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas la place de ta mère, Morgane ? demanda soudainement Tristan.

- Je n'ai pas l'âge, répondit-elle.

- Quelle est ta date de naissance ?

- Beltane, répondit-elle.

- Beltane?

- Cette fête est la célébration de la vie. Elle se déroule le premier du mois de Mai. C'est une fête païenne, c'est pourquoi beaucoup de gens veulent y assister.

- Et que faîtes-vous durant cette fête ? demanda Tristan. »

Morgane rougit.

« Il y a un Roi et une Reine de Mai. Ils dansent, ainsi que les autres, autour d'un large feu de camp durant la nuit. Puis le Roi et la Reine de Mai s'éloignent et… essayent de créer la vie. Les danseurs peuvent se joindre à eux s'ils le désirent. »

Tristan sourit devant son expression confuse.

« Nous célébrons quelque chose du genre en Sarmatie.

- D'après la mère de Vanora, je serai extrêmement… Fertile, dit-elle en riant.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir cela. »

La taverne était vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« Morgane, qu'es-tu donc allée faire ? s'exclama Vanora.

Morgane haussa les épaules.

« Je suis allée me battre avec Tristan, répondit-elle. »

La jeune fille de treize ans se tourna vers Tristan, qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Combien de temps êtes-vous restés dehors ?

- Nous y sommes depuis longtemps... Un peu avant l'aube. »

La mère de Vanora, Aslin, qui avait entendu l'essentiel de la conversation, dclara :

« Vous devez être affamés. »

Tristan et Morgane s'assirent, une montagne de nourriture à quelques pouces d'eux. Après le premier choc, ils se jetèrent dessus.

« Morgane, essaye de clarifier ton esprit comme je te l'ai montré, chaque soir, avant de dormir, pendant une heure. »

Morgane acquiesça et prit la vaisselle pour la nettoyer. Tristan disparut.

« Tu sais, lorsqu'il enlève son masque d'impassibilité, il est vraiment attirant, commenta Aslin.

- Pas attirant comme Bors, n'est-ce pas Vanora ? »

Vanora rougit et fixa avec intérêt l'assiette sale qu'elle tenait. Morgane rit quelque peu.

« Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. »

Vanora leva les yeux.

« Vraiment ?

- Uh huh. »

La jeune fille eut un large sourire et commença à siffloter alors qu'elle lavait les couverts.


	9. Death glares galore

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 9 : Death glares galore**

**.oO°Oo. **

La semaine suivante, Tristan et Morgane se retrouvèrent au terrain d'entraînement. Morgane redoutait de devoir réutiliser une arme lourde, de peur de se ridiculiser, mais avec le temps vint la facilité.

Deux semaines avant leur départ, Morgane atteignait une nouvelle fois le terrain pour revoir Tristan. A sa grande surprise, elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul : Bors, Dagonet, Galaad et Lancelot, qui semblaient extrêmement fatigués, se tenaient à ses côtés.

« A partir de maintenant ils nous aideront. »

Elle apprit donc comment se battre, et le comportement à avoir pendant une bataille de grande envergure. Elle s'occupait avec l'un d'eux alors que les autres se battaient autour d'eux. Parfois, ils les observaient, et elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Après deux semaines d'entraînement, elle réussit à ne mourir que deux fois pendant leurs pratiques, mais comme Lancelot me fit remarquer, personne ne peut périr deux fois.

L'aube durant laquelle les chevaliers durent partir était glaciale. Morgane se tenait près de Vanora, dont la mère lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur elle, enveloppée dans une cape. L'expression du visage de la jeune femme était revêche. La nuit d'avant, elle avait tenté de convaincre Owain de l'emmener avec eux. Malheureusement pour elle, Tristan et Dagonet intervinrent, expliquant qu'elle n'était pas prête à se battre dans un territoire inconnu, et Arthur, usant de son pouvoir de commandant, persuada Owain de ne pas l'emmener. Elle admit finalement sa défaite, et, tout en jetant des regards noirs à ses amis, retourna dans sa chambre.

Tous les chevaliers s'étaient rassemblés, et étaient prêts pour le départ. Ils désiraient remplir cette mission le plus rapidement possible. Morgane songea qu'ils avaient l'air terriblement intimidants, sur leurs chevaux, mais elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne. A côté des chevaliers plus âgés, Gauvain et Athur semblaient un peu déplacés.

Après un salut d'Arthur, un petit sourire de Dagonet et un regard de Tristan, les chevaliers quittèrent le fort.

Morgane aida Vanora toute la matinée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mandée à l'infirmerie. Cette salle était le havre de paix de Morgane. Elle pensait que c'était horrible, mais elle admettait, ainsi que le fait qu'elle était une merveilleuse guérisseuse.

Elle y trouva une servante nommée Gwyn.

« Bonjour, Gwyn, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- J'ai besoin de nouvelles herbes contre les vomissements matinaux, répondit-elle. »

Morgane acquiesça.

Gwyn était à son troisième ou quatrième mois de grossesse à présent, et cela se voyait. Morgane aurait tué Eric dans la seconde si elle avait pu. Elle détestait cet homme, la manière dont il traitait ses semblables, et sa façon de l'observer. Elle donna les herbes médicinales à Gwyn et la jeune femme s'en fut.

Elle soupira : Gwyn n'était pas sûre du futur de l'enfant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait l'élever et travailler. Gwyn lui avait révélé qu'elle avait de la famille chez les Pictes, et pensait pouvoir leur donner l'enfant, pour qu'ils puissent l'élever.

Morgane secoua la tête, c'était un véritable désastre. Elle savait, ce qu'il arriverait. Les quelques femmes qui connaissaient sa situation délicate l'ignoraient, et couchaient tout de même avec Eric.

Maugréant à propos des stupides Sarmates, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la taverne.


	10. Knight’s adventure : Meet the family

**Chapitre 10 : Knight's adventure : Meet the family **

Il pleuvait... Encore. Lancelot commençait à détester la pluie. Non, en vérité, il détestait la pluie. Tout le monde était mouillé, glacé, et ennuyé. Tristan chevauchait en avant, non pas parce qu'il trouvait cela amusant, mais parce qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de Pictes. Les chevaliers étaient partis depuis deux semaines. Ils désiraient arriver à la ville côtière au coucher du soleil, où ils pourraient retourver la famille de celle qu'ils nommaient la chèvre, c'est-à-dire Aries. Bors et Gauvain étaient immatures, et dévisageaient chacun des chevaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur jettent un clin d'œil ou rient. Galaad semblait endormi, Dagonet avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et Owain et Arthur étaient constamment en alerte. Oui, vraiment, ils s'amusaient comme des fous.

Tristan retourna en arrière pour les prévenir que la ville était plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. A la pensée d'un toit et de lits, les chevaliers redoublèrent de vitesse.

La ville était plutôt petite. Quelques navires reposaient dans le port, mais celui qu'ils recherchaient n'était pas encore là. Après avoir attendu pendant une longue heure, sous la pluie, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge la plus proche.Cette dernière semblait chaleureuse, et à peu près correcte au niveau de la propreté. Les habitués, pour la plupart marins ou soldats, étaient penchés au-dessus de leurs boissons. D'autres jouaient aux dés. Ils obtinrent des chambres, changèrent de vêtements et descendirent les escaliers. Lancelot fit la connaissance de quelques serveuses, Galaad et Gauvain commencèrent un concours de jets de poignards, Dagonet entreprit de s'assurer que Bors ne devienne pas ivre, et Kay, Perceval et Eric se joignirent aux joueurs de dés. Tristan s'assit face à la porte et nourrit son faucon, qui avait trouvé un perchoir en son bras. Arthur avait les yeux dans le vide, une choppe de bière devant lui.

La matinée suivante était, à la stupéfaction de tous, ensoleillée. Lancelot grommela sur de la stupidité, de l'étrangeté et du temps de cette contrée pendant toute la durée du déjeuner. Gauvain se disputait avec Bors à propos du dernier toast. Tristan résolut le problème en le mangeant. Il mordit dedans et les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers les débarcadères. Owain voulait retourner au Mur avant que l'automne ne soit trop avancé. Le temps était très mauvais en ce temps de l'année.

La navire entra dans le port. Les chevaliers attendirent, sans mettre pied à terre, que la famille débarque. Un bon nombre de gens sortirent du bateau, puis un homme au visage pâle se dirigea vers Owain.

« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Sir Owain de Sarmatie ?

- Je le suis.

- Très bien. Mon nom est Galloway. Je sers le Seigneur Justus et la Dame Cecilia. Ils m'ont ordonné de vous annoncer qu'ils seraient prêts à partir à la fin de la semaine. »

Owain remua sur son cheval.

« J'ai peur que nous soyons obligés de partir demain à l'aube au plus tard. Le temps ne nous est pas favorable, comme vous pouvez le constater et je ne veux pas être retardé.

- Mon maître le désire.

- Si votre maître veut arriver sauf au Mur d'Hadrien, il lui faudra partir lorsque je le dirai. »

Galloway fut décontenancé que quelqu'un parle d'une telle façon au messager de Lord Justus.

« Je le leur dirai, dit-il avant de partir.

- Ceci risque de devenir intéressant, remarqua Kay.

- Tu ne fais que le penser ? répondit Owain. »

Après quelques temps Galloway revint.

« Lord Justus a déclaré qu'il vous rencontrerai à la porte de la ville, demain, à l'aube. »

Owain acquiesça sèchement et fit signe aux garçons de partir.

A l'aube les chevaliers arrivèrent à la porte de la ville. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de l'absence de la famille Aries. Ils attendirent donc. Une heure environ après le lever du soleil, une caravane sotit de la cité. Il était composé d'un fourgon et de quatre chariots. Ces derniers supportaient des coffres et autres affaires.

La carriole, qui était en tête, se stoppa. Galloway tenait les rênes. La toile qui servait de porte fut repoussée, et trois dames, un homme, une petite fille et un garçon mirent pied à terre dans la lumière du soleil.

L'homme était grand, mais ne dépassait pas Dagonet. Il arborait, comme beaucoup de Romains, des yeux et des cheveux noirs. Une des femmes étaient plus âgée que les autres. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon complexe, et portait une robe en soie. Les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient, mis à part le fait que l'ne avait les yeux plus noirs que l'autre. Elles semblaient avoir autour de seize ans. La dernière fille, d'une dizaine d'années, avait des yeux verts étranges. Le garçon, qui était le portrait craché de son père, semblait avoir douze ans.

Owain et Arthur s'avancèrent.

« Lord Justus, Lady Cecilia, bienvenue en Bretagne. »

Justus inclina la tête en leur direction.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils Lucas et mes filles, Cara et Carly. Et ma jeune enfant, Athena. Appelé ainsi à cause de ses yeux.

- Bienvenue. Voici Artorius, ou Arthur, Castus.

- Ah. J'ai connu ton père. C'était un homme de bien.

Justus regardait à présent derrière eux.

« Ce sont tout juste des garçons, commenta-t-il.

- La plupart le sont, en effet. Celui de droite est Eric, à côté voici Perceval, et Kay. Ensuite voici Gauvain, Galaad et Lancelot. Celui avec le faucon se nomme Tristan. »

Cara et Carly les observèrent longuement. Gauvain roula des yeux alors que Lancelot leur faisait un clin d'oeil.

Dagonet jeta au jeune garçon un regard d'avertissement. La petite fille, Athena, dévisageait le faucon qui se tenait sur les poignet de Tristan.

« Y allons-nous ? demanda Owain.

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Tristan, chevauche devant nous et vérifie que la route est sûre. »

Tristan acquiesça et se tourna vers Iseult, son faucon.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour ? Yeah, bien sûr que tu en as envie. »

Il leva le bras et le faucon s'envola. Tristan fit alors galoper son cheval.


End file.
